Master Tuan
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Park Jinyoung hanya orang biasa sampai dia betermu Mark Tuan. Tiba-tiba seluruh sekolah mengenalnya. Tiba-tiba ada Limo yang menjemputnya. Tiba-tiba hidupnya bukan miliknya lagi. Semuanya serba tiba-tiba. / MarkJin
1. Chapter 1

Master Tuan

MarkJin

Genre: hurt/comfort, yaoi, smut, highschool, au

.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Jinyoung. Hari ini akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan buku yang dia mau. Setelah sebulan menunggu, akhirnya buku itu ada di tangannya. Sayangnya, tadi pagi Mrs Kim meminta Jinyoung membawa beberapa buku ke ruang guru. Sekolah sudah berakhir tiga jam yang lalu tapi Jinyoung masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang harus dia bawa ke ruang guru. Jinyoung membawa empat buah buku di tangan kirinya dan tangan kannanya dia memegang buku yang sudah dia inginkan selama sebulan. Rasanya hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Jinyoung sebenarnya bisa membacanya setelah sekolah selesai tapi karena dia harus bekerja dan Jinyoung tidak sabar untuk membacanya, Jinyoung membacanya sambil berjalan santai ke arah ruang guru. Sialnya perpustakaan dan ruang guru cukup jauh dan Jinyoung benci melewati koridor sekolah pada jam segini. Pasti sepi sekali. Walaupun Jinyoung tidak begitu suka berisik, tapi tempat yang sepi membuatnya takut.

Akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk lewat lapangan basket. Ada beberapa anak tingkat tiga yang sedang bermain basket. Jinyoung sebenarnya sudah berniat untuk lewat pinggir lapangan tapi dia sibuk membaca buku incarannya, jadi akhirnya tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Jinyoung sedang sibuk mencoba membalik halaman selanjutnya saat seseorang berteriak keras, "Awas!"

Saat Jinyoung menoleh, sebuah bola basket menghamtam wajahnya sampai dia terjatuh. Seharusnya Jinyoug terjatuh ke aspal yang keras tapi, tidak. Jinyoung malah merasa nyaman. Dia jatuh di tempat yang empuk dan nyaman. Saat itulah Jinyoung sadar dia jatuh menimpa seseorang.

"Ah... sakit sekali..." Jinyoung memengangi kepalanya.

"Shit." Jinyoung mendengar sebuah umpatan. "Minggir sana."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jinyoung terhempas ke aspal yang keras. Jinyoung mengaduh lagi. "Ah.. sakit." Jinyoung memengang hidungnya dan meledik. Darah. Hidungnya berdarah. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Jinyoung memjamkan matanya karena pengelihatannya yang kabur.

Kali ini jinyoung berusaha menggapai apa saja sebagai pegangan. Jinyoung terus mencoba menggapai sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia memegang sesuatu yang keras tapi lembek di sisi lain. Jinyoung terus meremasnya untuk beberapa detik sampai tiba-tiba seorang menjerit.

"Kyaaaahhhh"

Jinyoung terjatuh lagi saat sekali lagi seseorang menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Yah! Lihat apa yang kau pegang. Bodoh!" suara itu lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya suara itu memaki Jinyoung.

"Ap-apa...eh!" Jinyoung membuka matanya dan menatap tanda merah di celana seorang pria yang berdiri tegak dengan wajah marah. Bukan noda merahnya. Noda merah itu darah Jinyoung. Pria itu tidak apa-apa tapi... letaknya ada di tepat di selangkangan pria itu. Oh Tuhan... jangan bilang tadi Jinyoung menyentuh... tidak. Tidak hanya menyentuh. Dia juga meremasnya! Ya Tuahn. Tolong selamatkan Park Jinyoung sekarang!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning; aneh, gak jelas, plot acak-acakan, bahasa ancur-ancuran, anehlah pokoknya aneh. Udah di-warning ya.

.

Chapter 1

Ruangan di Ujung Koridor

.

Jinyoung melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa ke halte bus di depan sekolahnya. Sore itu hujan turun sangat deras tapi Jinyoung tidak peduli. Dia harus pergi secepatnya. Kalau bisa pergi dari planet bumi. Jinyoung sangat malu. Rasanya dia mau bolos sekolah besok. Jinyoung menunduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dingin sekali.

Sekarang buku incarannya malah tertinggal. Tadi, setelah mengalami insiden paling memalukan seumur hidupnya, Jinyoung langung lari secepat yang dia bisa. Jinyoung sempat bersembunyi di kelasnya untuk beberapa saat dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Jinyoung berniat duduk di sana sampai malam, tapi dia harus bekerja. Sialnya, Jinyoung lupa membawa buku incarannya dan buku titipan Mrs Kim. Aduh! Mau bilang apa besok pada Mrs Kim? Pasti Mrs Kim akan marah.

Jinyoung seharusnya tidak membaca buku sambil melewati lapangan basket. Jinyoung menunduk sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya. Kepala Jinyoung masih sakit. Rasanya seperti ada puluhan jarum menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, belum lagi hidungnya yang tadi sempat berdarah.

Menyedihkan. Uh. Jinyoung juga merasa lapar. Dia harus segera pergi ke restoran Mrs Tuan. Ahjumma itu pasti akan menolong Jinyoung.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya bus yang Jinyoung tunggu datang. Sebenarnya busnya kosong, tapi karena Jinyoung tidak mau kursi busnya basah, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk berdiri. Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya Jinyoung sampai di depan restoran Mrs Tuan. Jinyoung masuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Jinyoungie!" Mrs Tuan langsung memeluknya dan mengusap kepala Jinyoung.

"Ahjumma, maaf aku terlambat." Jinyoung berbisik. Tubuhnya terasa kaku sekarang. Mungkin karena dia kedinginan.

"Jinyoungie, kalau kau kehujanan seharusnya tidak usah ke sini. Ya ampun. Badanmu panas sekali." Mrs Tuan selalu seperti ini. Perhatian dan baik pada Jinyoung sampai rasanya Jinyoung tidak tahu cara berterima kasih padanya.

"Ahjumma, aku basah. Ahjumma tidak boleh memelukku." Sebenarnya percuma. Mrs Tuan pasti akan terus memeluk Jinyoung samapai dia puas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang Jinyoungie harus ganti baju. Aigoo, pasti setelah ini kau akan demam. Mulai besok, kau harus bawa payung setiap hari, Oke?" Mrs Tuan mengelus kepala Jinyoung dan tersenyum. Ah. Jinyoung rindu ibunya.

.

Bodoh. Jinyoung merasa sangat bersalah pada Mrs Kim jadi dia tetap datang ke sekolah. Padahal Jinyoung sudah berjanji untuk bolos.

Jinyoung terus menunduk sepanjang hari. Semoga saja dengan begitu orang-orang tidak akan mengenalinya. Aduh. Jinyoung jadi bingung harus bilang apa pada Mrs Kim.

Sebenarnya ini tidak begitu sulit. Jinyoung hanya perlu menunduk dan menghindari tatapan siapa pun hari ini. Jinyoung juga harus segera membeli buku baru untuk mengantikan buku Mrs Kim dan buku perpustakaan. Jinyoung tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk itu. Jadi dia harus menabung.

Hari ini, pada saat jam istirahat, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat itu jarang dibersihkan dan tidak banyak yang ke sana. Jinyoung duduk di kursi taman yang masih tersisa, karena sebagian sudah rusak.

Jinyoung membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai melahapnya dengan senang. Kalau sudah bertemu makanan Jinyoung pasti lupa semua masalahnya. Setelah ini dia perlu menghadap Mrs Kim dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Jinyoung tidak pandai berbohong jadi... yah... walaupun Jinyoung yakin Mrs Kim tidak akan percaya.

.

Setelah bel tanda sekolah sudah berakhir berbunyi, Jinyoung langung berlari ke ruang guru. Jinyoung berdoa dalam hati semoga Mrs Kim bisa memakluminya dan memaafkannya. Hampir mustahil tapi, patut dicoba. Jinyoung melalui masa-masa sekolahnya di tingkat satu dengan penuh perjuangan. Dia tidak pernah terlambat, tidak pernah bolos dan selalu mendapat nilai bagus. Jadi, kalau hanay karena insiden memalukan kemarin Jinyoung harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolah atau guru pengawas, rasanya tidak sebanding.

Jinyoung menarik napas panjang sebelum mengetuk ointu dan masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Dengan mudah dia menemukan meja Mrs Kim. Mrs Kim sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku. Jinyoung mengeryit heran. Buku itu buku yang kemarin Jinyoung bawa, kenapa bisa ada pada Mrs Kim? Apa mungkin kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi?

"Mrs Kim..." Jinyoung memanggil Mrs Kim dengan ragu. Mimpi atau bukan Jinyoung harus memastikannya.

"Ya? Ah! Jinyoung! Terima kasih bukunya. Hari ini ibu akan membacanya dan membuat soal dari buku ini." Mrs Kim tersenyum senang. Aneh. Kalau kejadian kemarin mimpi seharusnya Mrs Kim tidak berterima kasih.

"erm..."

"Oh iya. Mark yang membawa buku-buku ini ke sini tadi pagi, dia bilang kau sakit. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Mark." Tiba-tiba kepala Jinyoung pusing. Siapa Mark?

"Jinyoungie... Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Sebuah suara dari pintu masuk membuat Jinyoung bergedik. Rasanya dia kenal suara itu. Jinyoung tidak bernari menoleh. Rasanya dia mau memeluk Mrs Kim dan menangis.

"Itu dia. Mark bilang dia mau bertemu denganmu." Mrs Kim berkata lembut.

Jinyoung mendengar bunyi langkah menuju ke arah smaping kirinya dan dalam beberapa detik sebuah tangansudah menarik tangannya.

"Terima kasih Mrs Kim." Mark, pria itu menarik Jinyoung dari ruang guru.

.

Rasanya seperti seorang Grim Reaper membawa Jinyoung ke pintu neraka. Rasanya seperti itu. Jinyoung hanya bisa diam menunduk saat Mark menarik dan meremas tangannya. Mereka melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dan berhenti di ujung koridor. Di sana ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, di depan pintunya tertulis, ' KEEEP OUT' yang membuat Jinyoung sangat takut.

Mark mendendang pintu itu dengan kasar dan pintu itu terbuka. Di balik pintu itu, seorang pria paruh baya menatap Jinyoung bingung.

"Master... ibu Anda bilang Anda harus segera makan. Anda belum makan apa-apa dari pagi." Pria paruh baya itu berkata sambil terus menatap Jinyoung.

"Ah.. benar. Makan. Suruh dia yang suapi aku." Mark akhirnya melepas genggamannya dan duduk di sofa berukuran besar. Terlalu besar karena tempat tidur Jinyoung di rumah berukuran sama dengan sofa itu. Jinyoung menatap pria paruh baya di depannya bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Mr Jung, mana makanannya?" Mark berkata tajam sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ah... iya... tunggu sebenatar." Pria itu segera berlari ke sudut ruangan dimana ada sebuah meja makan untuk delapan orang dengan beberapa piring makanan di atasnya. Pria itu mengambil sebuah piring dan meletakannya di atas meja keil di samping sofa.

Mark membuka matanya dan menyeringai. "Mr Jung, pulang saja duluan. Tinggalkan mobilku di depan lapangan basket."

Dengan begitu pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Mark berdua di ruangan itu. Jinyoung masih terus berdiri di dekat pintu dan menunduk.

"Sini, aku suruh kau suapi aku." Mark menepuk sofa di sebelahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jinyoung sedikit pun.

"Park Jinyoung, mereka bilang kau anak beasiswa... hmmm..." Mark membuat ekspresi berpikir dan Jinyoung secepat kilat langsung duduk di sebelah Mark.

"Em... itu.. . maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak lihat." Jinyoung menunduk dan meremas tangannya. Semoga saja orang ini sebaik Mrs Kim. Mark Tuan, anak pemilik sekolah ini. Park Jinyoung bodoh_._ Seharusnya dia kemarin langsung minta maaf. Mungkin Mark akan memaafkannya atau... _membunuhnya langsung_

Mark tertawa. Dia tertawa sambl mengejek Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung, aku lapar. Suapi aku." Mark mengulang kata-katanya.

Kali ini mau tidak mau, Jinyoung menyuapi Mark. Selama Jinyoung menyuapi Mark, mereka berdua diam. Hanya ada suara dari televisi yang Mark nyalakan pada suapan keempat. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai suapan terakhir.

"Ah, biasanya aku benci makan sore-sore begini." Mark meneguk segelas air putih dan kembali menatap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung terus menunduk sampai Mark menaik dagunya, memaksa Jinyoung menatap Mark.

"Maafkan aku." Jinyoung sekali lagi meminta maaf dan sekali lagi Mark tertawa.

"Park Jinyoung, kau sial sekali. Hari itu aku sedang kesal, bahkan skateboard dan basket tidak bisa membuatku senang. Park Jinyoung, ini tidak akan semudah itu." Mark tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang penuh ancaman.

Jinyoung hanya bisa menutup matanya saat Mark mencium ceruk lehernya.

"Kau wangi untuk ukuran anak beasiswa."

Apa-apan... seharusnya Jinyoung menampar pria ini tapi dia hanya diam. Bahkan bernapas pun rasanya sulit.

"Jadi, sampai dimana kita? Ah... kau meninta maaf. Sebenarnya, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja, di saat aku sedang benar-benar bosan kau datang. Rasanya aku mendapat mainan baru." Mark sekali lagi menyeringai.

Ma-mainan... Jinyoung benar-benar harus menampar pria ini.

Mark membelai kepala Jinyoung dan berbisik. "Coba kita lihat... apa kau suka ini..."

Jinyoung terbelak. Tangan Mark mulai meraba tubuhnya dari pinggangnya sampai akhirnya turun perlahan ke selangkagannya. Jinyoung menutup matanya dan mengigit bibirnya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan diperkosa di sini 'kan?

"Kau suka?" Mark kembali berbisik. Jinyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meremas kemeja Mark.

"Teriak saja kalau mau teriak. Kemarin seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya di depan orang banyak, mungkin aku akan menikmatinya." Mark terus meremas bagian tengah paha Jinyoung sampai akhirnya Jinyoung memohon.

"Sudah... jangan..." Jinyoung merintih. Bibirnya bahkan sudah berdarah karena digigit terlalu kuat.

Anehnya, Mark menghentikan remasannya. Jinyoung masih terus meremas kemeja Mark namun kali ini dia bisa bernapas dengan baik. Saat Jinyoung membuka matanya, dia mendapat pandangan tajam Mark. Jinyoung menyesal membuka matanya. Setelah ini pasti dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Bibirmu berdarah." Mark menatap bibir Jinyoung dengan pandangan aneh.

Tiba-tiba Mark mengusap keringat di kening Jinyoung dan manarik tubuh Jinyoung untuk mendekat. Sangat dekat sampai Jinyoung bisa mencium bau sup ayam yang baru Mark makan.

"Sunbae..." Jinyoung tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi karena Mark sudah menciumnya. Mark mengulum bibir Jinyoung, menghisap semua darahnya dan Jinyoung kembali memejamkan matanya dan meremas kemeja Mark. _Ciuman pertamanya... oh... Tidak._

Setelah beberapa saat, Mark melepas ciumannya dan kembali menapat Jinyoung tajam.

"Park Jinyoung... kau manis." Mark tersenyum tapi senyumannya tidak sampai ke matanya, karena matanya terus menatap jinyoung tajam.

"Sunbae... ak-aku..."

"_You don't need to call me that. Master would be great_." Sekali lagi Mark menyeringai.

.

Karena saya gak tau mau motong ceritanya dimana... segini dulu. Terima aksih buat 5 orang yang komen. Love yaaaa333

Sorry for typo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Percobaan melarikan diri

.

Senin pagi ini terasa lebih melelahkan bagi Jinyoung. Jinyoung bangun terlambat dan itu sangat memengaruhi paginya. Jinyoung tidak sempat mengantar susu. Pasti setelah ini Mr Kim akan memecatnya. Jinyoung rasanya ingin menangis. Sudah tiga malam Jinyoung tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Jinyoung terus ingat kejadian Jumat sore di ruangan di ujung koridor sekolah. Jinyoung bukannya tidak tahu. Jinyoung tahu siapa Mark Tuan dan apa yang Mark lakukan kepada semua orang yang dibawa ke sana. Mereka semua... dipukuli. Itu dia yang membuat Jinyoung bingung, kenapa Mark tidak memukulnya? Kenapa Mark malah...err... menciumnya dan... ah. Tidak! Jinyoung tidak mau ingat lagi.

Sebenarnya setelah Mark bilang Jinyoung harus memanggil Mark dengan sebutan bodoh: Master, Jinyoung langsung melarikan diri. Dia tahu sebenarnya itu bukan hal pintar. Pasti Mark akan mengincarnya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai dia puas tapi, Jinyoung sangat takut sore itu jadi tanpa pikir panjang Jinyoung melarikan diri. Kabur.

Sekarang Jinyoung menyesal setengah mati. Kalau sampai satu sekolah tahu kalau Jinyoung meremas... ah! Tidak! Tidak! Jinyoung akan baik-baik saja. Pasti tidak ada yang ingat.

Dengan _mood_ jelek, Jinyoung turun dari bus dan melangkah dengan ragu ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sejauh ini belum ada anak gadis yang meriakinya jadi, dia bisa bernapas lega.

Saat Jinyoung masuk ke kelasnya, masih belum ada yang meneriakinya jadi Jinyoung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tidak ada yang ingat. Lagi pula, sore itu hanya ada kakak kelas tingkat tiga. Semoga saja mereka lebih mementingkan ujian akhir dari pada gosip tentang Mark Tuan.

Jinyoung duduk di baris paling akhir. Selama setahun Jinyoung berada di tingkat satu dulu, tidak pernah mencoba mencari teman dan tidak ada yang pernah mencoba menjadi temannya. Orang bilang Jinyoung hanya bayangan di sekolah ini. Ada tapi tidak ada. Jinyoung hanya datang, mendapat nilai terbaik, tidak ada yang peduli dan lulus. Yang terpenting juga, Jinyoung harus membuat Mrs Tuan bahagia. Itu rencana Jinyoung. Tapi, rasanya Mark Tuan akan masuk di dalam sejarahnya bersekolah di sini. Ah, Mark Tuan. Dia harus minta maaf. Kalau Jinyoung minta maaf mungkin Mark akan memaafkannya.

.

Seperti biasa, Jinyoung duduk di pojok kantin. Di sana ada sebuah bangku dan meja yang hampir rusak. Tepatnya di depan gudang sekolah. Sebenarnya meja dan bangku ini disiapkan oleh Park _ahjusshi_, tukang kebun sekolah. Jinyoung mengenal baik Park _ahjusshi._ Biasanya setiap Jumat sore Jinyoung akan membantu Park _ahjusshi _jadi, Park _ahjusshi _membuatkan sebuah tempat untuk Jinyoung karena tidak ada yang mau makan dengan murid miskin seperti Jinyoung. Sebenarnya, Jinyoung bisa saja duduk di kantin tapi rasanya pandangan anak-anak lain membuat Jinyoung sulit bernapas jadi Jinyoung lebih suka duduk sendirian di dekat gudang.

"_Aigoo_, Jinyoungie. Tidak baik cemberut di depan makanan." Park ahjusshi duduk di depan Jinyoung sambil meletakan makan siangnya. Seperti biasa, mereka akan makan bersama.

"Ah, ya." Jinyoung tersenyum kecil dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. hanya memikirkan ibu." Jinyoung tersenyum kecut. Ibu.

"Ah, apa kabar ibumu?" Park Ahjusshi bertanya lagi.

"Ibu baik." Jinyoung tersenyum lagi. Membicarakan ibunya saja sudah membuatnya sangat senang. Ah. Jinyoung harus bertemu ibunya nanti.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak. Ibumu akan sedih kalau kau terlihat kurus begitu."

"_Ne."_ Kali ini Jinyoung tersenyum senang. Mark Tuan pasti akan memaafkannya. Jinyoung percaya itu.

.

Oke. Pertama-tama, Jinyoung sedang mencoba membuka lokernya. Setelah jam istirahat, Jinyoung pergi ke ruangan loker untuk mengambil bukunya. Jinyoung mencoba membuka lokernya berkali-kali tapi tidak terbuka. Jinyoung panik.

Oke. Kedua, Jinyoung mencoba membuka lokernya untuk kesepuluh kali. Nihil. Tidak bisa. Lokernya masih tidak bisa terbuka sama sekali.

"Kenapa..." Jinyoung berbisik pelan.

Oke. Ketiga, tiba-tiba seseorang melempar telur ke arah Jinyoung. Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan gadis, yang Jinyoung duga kakak kelas, memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh.

Oke. Keempat, tiba-tiba lebih banyak telur dilempari ke arah Jinyoung. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis menaburkan tepung yang sangat banyak di atas kepala Jinyoung. Lalu, mereka smeua tertawa. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Kenapa mereka semua tertawa?

Oke. Setelah itu, lebih banyak anak datang mengelilingi Jinyoung yang menduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, ah sial. Mark Tuan. Mark datang. Semua orang memberi jalan dan tiba-tiba hening.

"Mark!" seorang gadis berlari kecil ke arah Mark dan tersenyum. "Dia _'kan_ yang membuat insiden di lapangan basket? Tenang saja. Kita semua akan membuat si bodoh ini tahu rasa." Itu sebuh ancaman ya? Jinyoung rasanya takut sekali. Mrs Tuan pasti akan marah. Oh, Tuhan. Tolong Jinyoung.

Oke. Lalu, Mark menatap Jinyoung untuk beberapa saat dan mengabaikan gadis di sampingnya.

"Kotor sekali. Jangan sampai ada kejadian yang membuat lantai kotor begini lagi." Mark hanya berkata begitu dan pergi. Hanya itu saja. Setelah itu, Jinyoung hanya sendirian di ruangan loker dengan tubuh penuh telur dan tepung. Mereka semua pasti kaya. Mereka mebuang tepung dan telur sebanyak ini hanya untuk menertawakan Jinyoung. Pasti mereka semua kaya raya.

.

Akhirnya, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi ruang kesehatan. Mrs Lee, perawat di sekolah ini, kenal baik dengan Jinyoung dan mau meninjamkan seragam bersih untuk Jinyoung. Mrs Lee bahkan meminjamkan peralatan mandi untuk Jinyoung. Jinyoung merasa hidupnya sangat beruntung. Jinyoung sudah melewatkan dua jam perlajaran. Kalau tidak ada Mrs Lee, Jinyoung harus melewatkan seluruh pelajaran yang tersisa di hari itu. Jinyoung tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Dasar murid-murid kaya tidak berperasaan. Mereka pasti belum pernah hidup susah. Tenang saja. Jinyoungie, mereka pasti akan mendapat balasan!" itu adalah hal yang Mrs Lee teriakan terus-menerus. Jinyoung hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Jinyoung takut sekali masuk ke dalam kelasnya tapi, rasanya murid di sana tidak akan melemparinya telur saat jam pelajaran, jadi Jinyoung memberanikan diri untuk masuk kelas.

Saat Jinyoung masuk ke kelas, semuanya menatap Jinyoung tajam. Di depan kelas guru matematikanya sedang menjelaskan sebuah rumus.

"Ah, Jinyoungie, ibu dengar apa yang terjadi. Silahkan duduk."

Hanya begitu. Tentu saja. Semuanya pasti tahu. Mark Tuan anak pemilik sekolah ini. Tentu saja.

Jinyoung berterimakasih dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya. Jinyoung menahan napas saat melihat mejanya. Mejanya dicoret-coret banyak tulisan tidak sopan. Jinyoung rasanya ingin memeluk ibunya. Jinyoung hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan duduk dengan tenang.

.

Sore hari setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jinyoung berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke luar gedung sekolah. Jinyoung menghela napas lega saat dia berhasil masuk bus. Masih ada waktu sebelum jam kerjanya di kafe Mrs Tuan mulai. Jinyoung harus bertemu ibunya. Jinyoung ingin memeluk ibunya.

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk duduk karena bus saat itu kosong. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang naik bus selain Jinyoung di sekolah ini. Jadi, halte bus di sekolah ini pasti sepi. Jinyoung duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang keluar. Awalnya Jinyoung hanya menatap pepohonan tapi, sebuah mobil mewah menarik perhatian Jinyoung. Bukan. Bukan mobilnya tapi, orang yang berada di tempat duduk belakang. Mark Tuan sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. Sudah berapa lama Mark memerhatikannya?

Jinyoung belum sempat kaget saat busnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte sekolahnya. Ah, Mark Tuan masih mengincarnya.

.

Jinyoung sampai di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar setelah tiga puluh menit. Jinyoung tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Rumah sakit biasanya membawa kesan muram bagi semua orang tapi, bagi Jinyoung rumah sakit memberikan kegembiraan. Sebenarnya sepanjang jalan Jinyoung sibuk memikirkan Mark Tuan tapi, setelah dia sampai semua rasa khawatir atau takutnya hilang begitu saja. Ibu. Hanya ada ibunya di kepalanya.

Jinyoung berjalan perlahan menuju lift. Dia terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Jinyoung menekan tombol 3 dan tersenyum lagi. Jinyoung selalu ke sini. Jinyoung menemui ibunya setiap hari tapi Jinyoung selalu rindu ibunya,

Setelah lift terbuka, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk membeli segelas jus di sebuah vending machine dekat lift. Jinyoung haus sekali. Mungkin karena dia tadi berlari sangat cepat. Setelah meminum jus kalengan itu sampai habis dan mebuah kalengnya ke tempat sampah Jinyoung berjalan lagi menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Jinyoung berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar 723. Jinyoung membuka pintunya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Jinyoungie, sudah datang? Kau terlambat hari ini." Seorang wanita cantik menyambutnya.

"Um, tadi aku beli jus dulu. Aku haus." Jinyoung tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, harusnya bilang saja. Aku bisa bawakan." Wanita itu balas tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, suster. Bukan aku yang sakit." Jinyoung tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, begitu aku permisi ya. Ibumu baik-baik saja. Semoag dia cepat sadar." Suster itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah itu Jinyoung menatap ibunya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai peralatan kedokteran terpasang di tubuhnya. Jinyoung menatap ibunya beberapa saat dan kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi dekat tempat tidur ibunya.

"Ibu, Jinyoungie datang" katanya sambil menggengggam tangan ibunya.

"Ibu... anak.. di sekolah. Bukan. A-aku... melakukan ke—salahan. Mereka... membenciku. Ibu... aku takut." Jinyoung akhirnya menangis. Awalnya hanya isakan pelan lama-lama Jinyoung menangis keras.

"Aku rindu ibu." Jinyoung berkata pelan.

Ya. Sudah setahun Mrs Park koma. Ibunya sudah setahun tertidur di sana. Jinyoung rindu pelukan ibunya.

.

Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kafe Mrs Tuan dengan wajah sembab. Biasanya Jinyoung tidak menangis kalau bertemu dengan ibunya tapi, hari ini Jinyoung ingin sekali menangis. Setelah ini pasti Mrs Tuan akan bertanya banyak hal. Ah, Jinyoung benci membuat Mrs Tuan khawatir.

"_Annyeong haseyo._" Jinyoung menyapa dan menunduk.

"Ah, Jinyoungie datang lebih awal. Sudah makan? Eh... Jinyoungie habis menangis ya?" Benar _'kan_? Jinyoung tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Aku dari tempat ibu." Jinyoung tersenyum. Semoga saja Mrs Tuan tidak bertanya lagi.

"Ah... " Mrs Tuan langsung memeluk Jinyoung dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Seuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, Jinyoungie."

"_Ne,_ terima kasih." Jinyoung balas memeluk Mrs Tuan. Mrs Tuan tidak boleh tahu apa pun yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah. Jinyoung tidak mau Mrs Tuan khawatir. Jinyoung harus segera minta maaf pada Mark.

.

To be continued

A/N: Makasih udah baca. Karena kemaren sibuk KKL dan sebagainya ff ini jadi terabaikan. Tadi saya cek email dan dapet review dari ff ini. Makasih ya udah pada review. Gara-gara email itu jadinya pengen bgt ngelanjutin hehehe. Dikit dulu ya. Soalnya saya agak lupa plotnya mau digimanain. Garis besarnya inget sih. Cuma little pointnya tuh lupa T_T

Oh iya. Ada yang nanya ruangan di ujung koridor itu maksudnya apa. jadi, hmmm... let's get in to this fanfic's logic. Jadi, Mark punya satu ruangan buat dia sendiri kalo dia mau skip kelas gitu. Ada TV dan lain-lain. Terus Mr Jung itu kayak orang kepercayaannya Mark gitu deh ahahaha. Dia ngurusin semua kebutuhannya Mark gitu. Terus buat yang tanya ini bakalan hurt/comfort ato kagak... hm.. gitu deh. Saya juga gak ngerti T_T

Terus buat yang kritik bahasa. Maaksih ya, akan diperbaiki. Diksinya emang ancur-ancuran hahahaa. Terus buat yang agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Mark manggil Jinyoung terus suruh Jinyoung nyuapin Mark. Begini, jadi, Mark tuh kayak tertarik gitu sama Jinyoung jadi. Kalo bahasa alaynya he wants to keep Jinyoung with him. Lol. Gitu deh.

Warning ini bakal ada dramanya.. dikit. Hehehe.

Yang nanya ada NC apa enggak. Puahahahahaha. Ada. Tapi gak jamin bagus ya.

Terus sorry for typo ya. Ini gak diedit lagi. Nanti aja deh

Makasih semuanya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Mark effing Tuan

Hari ini Jinyoung sudah siap. Hari ini bagaimana pun caranya Jinyoung harus bisa minta maaf kepada Mark. Jinyoung sudah begadang semalaman hanya demi memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk minta maaf. Jinyoung juga sudah berdoa dan menyiapkan mentalnya. Sedikit berlebihan sih. Tapi, Jinyoung memang benar-benar takut. Rasanya tidak enak dilempari telur dan tepung seperti kemarin. Seharusnya Jinyoung tidak baca buku sambil berjalan. Seharusnya Jinyoung tidak lewat lapangan basket. Jinyoung menghela napas panjang sebelum turun dari bus yang dia naiki.

Dengan perlahan Jinyoung berjalan ke dalam sekolahnya. Ini hari Senin. Biasanya Jinyoung suka hari Senin karena setiap Senin pasti ada buku baru yang baru dipulangkan. Sudah sekitar dua minggu Jinyoung mengincar sebuah buku tapi, rasanya Jinyoung tidak ingin membaca buku. Melihat buku saja Jinyoung merasa sedih. Tidak. Tidak. Mark Tuan tidak seharusnya membuat Jinyoung membenci buku. Bukan. Bukan. Tidak suka. Ya. Bukan membenci tapi, tidak suka. Mark Tuan tidak boleh membuat Jinyoung tidak suka buku. Buku adalah teman Jinyoung dari kecil. Jinyoung harus segera memperbaiki ini. Bukan hanya karena buku, tapi karena… lihat! Karena semua orang menatap Jinyoung kemana pun Jinyoung melangkah. Jinyoung tidak suka jadi bahan perhatian. Rasanya risih. Apalagi, Jinyoung tidak suka dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Dulu saat Jinyoung masih berumur tujuh tahun Jinyoung sempat menjadi anak yang paling disukai di kelasnya karena nilainya bagus. Tapi, Jinyoung tidak suka menjadi 'terkenal'. Rasanya aneh karena apa pun yang Jinyoung lakukan akan menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang banyak. Tapi, setelah ayahnya meninggal, Jinyoung secara perlahan menjadi orang yang 'tidak terlihat' dan Jinyoung suka itu. Bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa mendapat kritik.

Sekarang Jinyoung mempercepat langkahnya. Bukan karena bel yang berbunyi atau apa tapi, karena dia akan segera melewati kelas anak tingkat tiga. Jinyoung bodoh. Bukannya tadi mau minta maaf?

.

Awalnya tadi saat jam pelajaran Matematika, Jinyoung hanya mendapat kabar kalau dia dipanggil Kepala Sekolah tapi, saat Jinyoung sampai di ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang ada di sana adalah Mark Tuan dengan senyum lebar. Jinyoung sempat bingung untuk beberapa detik sampai saat Mark bilang, "Akhirnya Jinyoungie datang. _Come and play with me_." Jinyoung sadar kalau dia akan dikerjai lagi. Sekali lagi Jinyoung menyesal tidak minta maaf tadi pagi. Ugh.

Jinyoung tidak sempat kabur atau apa karena Mark sudah terlebih dulu, dengan seenaknya, mengendong tubuh Jinyoung dan meletakannya di bahunya, seakan-akan Jinyoung barang. Jinyoung sempat menjerit kaget, tapi Mark Tuan berkata, "Kalau tidak mau beasiswamu dihapus secara sepihak, berhenti teriak."

Ancaman.

Tidak.

Jinyoung mau minta maaf.

Oh. Tuhan. Jangan beasiswa.

Jadi, sepanjang jalan Mark mengendong Jinyoung, Jinyoung hanya diam saja sambil berdoa semoga dia tidak apa-apa.

Dua menit kemudian tubuh Jinyoung dihempas kasar ke sebuah sofa. Oh. Ya ampun. Jinyoung berada di ruangan ujung koridor lagi. Apa Mark akan… ah. Tidak. Tidak.

Saat Jinyoung melihat ke sekeliling, Mark sedang meminum segelas air dingin yang baru saja dia ambil dari dalam lemari es di pojok ruangan. Saat itulah Jinyoung lihat Mr Jung di depan pintu. Jinyoung sempat memberikan tatapan memohon pada Mr Jung tapi, Mr Jung hanya menunduk kaku. Oh. Seseorang tolong Jinyoung.

Kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuh Jinyoung kebelakang sampai dia terjatuh di pangkuan… ya siapa lagi kalau bukan sumber bencana di hidup Jinyoung: Mark.

"Mr Jung, tolong jaga pintunya ya. Aku sedang tidak mau belajar bilang pada para guru." Mark berkata pada Mr Jung sambil terus menatap Jinyoung. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Jinyoung sedetik pun.

"Dan, bilang kalau Park Jinyoung bersamaku." Kata Mark lagi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Semenit kemudian Jinyoung mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertup. Mr Jung baru saja meninggalkan mereka. Di sini. Berdua saja. Oh.

"Jinyoungie?" Suara Mark lembut sekali saat memanggil Jinyoung sampai rasanya Jinyoung pusing.

"Y-ya?" Cepat minta maaf, Jinyoung bodoh.

"_What should we play today?_" Mark mengangkat dagu Jinyoung perlahan sampai akhirnya mau tidak mau Jinyoung harus menatap mata Mark.

"Sunbae—"

"Aku bilang panggil aku master, Jinyoungie." Mark berkata datar. Hanya dengan hitungan detik suara lembut tadi sudah hilang dan Jinyoung menjadi semakin gugup. Oh. Ya ampun.

"Ma-master?" Jinyoung dengan bodohnya menuruti perintah Mark.

Setelah itu Mark tertawa keras untuk beberapa saat. Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung sambil tertawa.

"Aku suka anak yang penurut." Kali ini Mark tersenyum.

"Ak-aku mau minta maaf… ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak lewat lapangan basket da-dan membaca buku sambil berjalan… maafkan aku, sun-sunbae… master." Kalau mau berhasil Jinyoung harus menjadi orang yang tidak tahu malu. Kata-kata yang baru saja Jinyoung ucapkan sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dia terus pikirkan semalaman tapi, rasanya itu berhasil karena Mark Tuan sedang sibuk menatap Jiynoung dengan kerutan di kening.

"Maaf?" Mark bergumam.

"iy-ya." Jinyoung kali ini menunduk lagi.

Mark hanya membalas Jinyoung dengan sebuah seringai.

"Ta-tapi…."

Oh sial. Jinyoung pasti akan terkurung di ruangan ini sepanjang hari.

….

Sebenarnya semuanya tidak seburuk yang Jinyoung bayangkan. Sepanjang hari Jinyoung hanya sibuk melakukan hal-hal yang Mark suruh, sebagian besar halnya adalah hal-hal konyol, seperti Mark sempat meminta Jinyoung untuk bertukar sepatu dengannya karena, Mark pikir sepatu Jinyoung lebih bagus. Padahal itu mustahil. Sepatu Mark pasti paling tidak berharga dua kali lipat dari harga sepatu mungkin lebih. Tidak. Pasti lebih dari dua kali lipat. Pasti. Hanya begitu saja. Sepanjang hari Mark hanya berbaring dipangkuan Jinyoung sambil menonton televisi. Lalu, setelah sebuah film action yang Jinyoung kurang suka berakhir, Mark akhirnya tertidur untu beberapa saat. Hanya seperti itu sampai Mr Jung datang dan membangunkan Mark.

"Master, sudah waktunya pulang."

Dengan kalimat itu Mark bangun dan -oh Tuhan- Jinyoung tidak bisa bohong kalau Mark terlihat begitu menawan saat bangun tidur Mark terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan sampai Jinyoung hampir saja memeluk Mark. Oh.

"Pulang? Oh ya. Ibu akan khawatir." Mark sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya dan untuk beberapa detik menatap Jinyoung.

"Mr Jung, kita mampir ke tempat ibu sebentar." Mark hanya bilang begitu seolah-olah Jinyoung tidak ada di sana. Oh. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada tidak dianggap, menurut Jinyoung.

Kemudian Mark berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

"Saya akan mengunci pintunya." Mr Jung tersenyum kepada Jinyoung.

Saat itulah Jinyoung tahu apa yang Mark mau. Jinyoung pasti akan dijadikan budak. Saat itu juga Jinyoung merasa sangat bodoh. Tentu saja minta maaf tidak akan menyelsaikan masalah. Tentu saja.

"Y-ya." Jinyoung tersenyum kecut dan dengan secepat mungkin berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jinyoung tidak mau kembali ke sana.

.

Besoknya, Jinyoung berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Tadi, dia sudah berlari secepat mungkin dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke kelasnya. Dia juga sudah sempat duduk dengan tenang di kursinya dan membaca buku Sejarahnya. Tapi, kemudian Jinyoung ingat dia harus ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengembalikan baju pinjaman Ms Lee jadi, dia sekali lagi harus melewati koridor kelas kakak tingkat tiga. Tadi, saat Jinyoung berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, tidak ada begitu banyak orang. Tapi, saat Jinyoung sekali lagi melewatinya banyak anak tingkat tiga di sepanjang lorong dan Jinyoung takut dilempari terlur lagi. Sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik, hanya beberapa murid melirik dia dengan sinis. Jinyoung tidak begitu terusik dengan tatapan sinis, jadi tidak ada masalah. Namun, saat dia melewati koridor kelas 3A, tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung terjatuh.

"Oops." Kata seorang gadis menatap sinis Jinyoung yang terus menunduk.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak lihat." Gadis itu berkata lagi sambil tertawa.

Rasanya ditertawakan benar-benar tidak enak. Jinyoung hampir menangis saat seseorang menyiramnya dengan seember air.

"Ah. Maaf aku pikir tidak ada orang." Jinyoung mendengar seorang gadis lain menunduk dan tertawa di sisi kirinya. Oh Tuhan jangan lagi.

.

Sepertinya jam pelajaran ketiga sudah hampir selesai tapi, Jinyoung masih diam duduk di atas rumput, di taman belakang sekolah. Dia menunduk sedari tadi. Sebenarnya, Jinyoung kedinginan. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya menggigil tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

Oh ya. Jadi, tadi setelah Jinyoung disiram seember air oleh kakak kelas tingkat tiga, Jinyoung tidak tahu kenapa dia langsung berlari ke sini, ke taman belakang sekolah, dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kelasnya. Jinyoung hanya berharap semoga tidak ada anak usil yang membuang atau mengusik tas sekolahnya yang tertinggal di kelasnya.

Sedari tadi Jinyoung hanya sibuk memikirkan hidupnya belakangan ini. Kenapa bisa begini? Jinyoung hanya lalai sekali saja. Itu juga karena Jinyoung benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membaca buku incarannya. Hanya sekali saja. Rasanya ini tidak adil. Jinyoung juga sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan Mark Tuan. Bagaimana caranya agar Mark mau memaafkan Jinyoung? Apa Jinyoung harus berlutut di depan Mark? Oh. Tuhan please. Jangan beasiswa. Jinyoung bekerja sangat keras untuk bisa mendapat beasiswa. Hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi sampai dia lulus. Oh.

Rasanya sekarang Jinyoung ingin menangis. Jinyoung ingat ibunya yang belum sadar juga. Ibunya sekarang terihat buruk. Ibunya terlihat makin memburuk. Jinyoung tidak naif. Tubuh ibunya terlihat sangat kurus. Mungkin itu efek dari koma untuk waktu yang lama. Jinyoung berkerja keras untuk membuat ibunya bangga. Semuanya tidak boleh hancur hanya karena insiden di lapangan basket sore itu. Jinyoung tahu betul dia salah. Jinyoung juga tahu betul dia lebih salah karena tidak langsung meminta maaf. Tapi, ini sekali lagi tidak adil. Waktu itu Jinyoung takut. Jinyoung tinggal sendirian. Jinyoung juga tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara. Jadi, Jinyoung benar-benar tidak tahu kalau efek dari 'tidak minta maaf secepatnya' akan berakibat seperti ini. Rasanya sulit kalau setiap hari Jinyoung harus menghadapi kakak kelas tingkat tiga. Oh. Jinyoung ingin menangis.

"Park Jinyoung, kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Jinyoung. Dia baru saja mulai menangis. Oh. Memalukan.

Saat Jinyoung menoleh ke atas, dia melihat Mark Tuan menatapnya tajam.

"Oh. _Annyeong haseyo, sunbae._ Ak—ak-aku bolos." Jinyoung kembali menunduk lagi. Kenapa Mark Tuan? Kenapa harus Mark Tuan? Kenapa juga harus saat Jinyoung sedang sedih begini?

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe anak yang sering bolos?" Mark menaikan alisnya. Tadinya, dia mau bermain dengan Jinyoung. Tapi, Jinyoung yang ada di depannya bukan Jinyoung yang ketakutan yang membuat Mark senang, ini adalah Jinyoung yang sedih bahkan menangis. Tiba-tiba Mark bingung harus bagaimana.

"Oh…uh… ba-bajuku basah. Aku tidak mau membuat kelasnya kotor. Ja.. jadi…" Jinyoung masih terus menunduk.

"Jadi?" Mark perlahan menangkup dagu Jinyoung ke atas membuat Jinyoung mau tidak mau menatap mata Mark.

"Ja… jadi, aku mau tunggu sampai bajuku kering…" Jinyoung sibuk meremas celananya senidiri. Kenapa Mark menatapnya seperti itu? Rasanya sangat aneh. Mark… seperti sedang… _khawatir._

.

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, sekarang Jinyoung sekali lagi ada di ruangan di ujung koridor seperti hari kemarin. Bedanya, dia sekarang sedang tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar untuk dua orang -mungkin Queen sized dengan Mark Tuan di sampingnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tadi, Jinyoung sempat mandi air hangat setelah Mark menyeretnya ke sini. Mark juga belum bicara sepatah kata pun setelah Jinyoung bilang dia mau menunggu bajunya kering. Jadi, saat Mark memerintah Jinyoung untuk berbaring di atas kasur, lama-lama Jinyoung tertidur. Oh dan, Jinyoung juga diberi pakaian hangat dan sepasang kaus kaki baru yang Mr Jung belikan. Warna merah muda cerah dengan motif Hello Kitty yang sempat membuat Jinyoung memerah malu. Mr Jung bahkan semapt bilang kalau kaus kaki itu sangat menggambarkan Jinyoung.

Saat Jinyoung bangun hari sudah sore. Semua jam perlajaran juga sepertinya sudah selesai. Setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya, Jinyoung memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Jinyoung duduk di atas kasur untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap ruangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Ah. Bajunya basah.

Eh? Dimana Mark?

Jinyoung perlahan turun dari kasur dan sekali lagi merenggangkan ototnya. Ah. Sudah berapa lama sejak Jinyoung tidur di kasur yang empuk? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Jinyoung sekali lagi menatap ke sekeliling. Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dia di sana. Kemana Mark Tuan? Apa dia sedang mimipi ya?

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak kok. Bukan mimpi.

Jinyoung diam di sisi kasur untuk beberapa saat sampai dia merasa ada sesuatu di keningnya. Ah? Sebuah pesan singkat?

"_Kalau mau pulang langsung keluar saja. Aku ada urusan. Pintunya akan terkunci sendiri. Ada kunci otomatis. Have a good sleep? Princess?" _

Dan dengan itu Jinyoung seketika memerah. Ap-apa? Princess?

.

a/n: makasih yaaaaaaaaa buat yang pada review apalagi buat yang pada nanyain ff ini. Huuhuhuhhu. Maaf bgt. Saya kemarin sibuk KKN sama PKL T.T maaf ini updatenya dikit. Ini juga diupdate di sela-sela bikin proposal skripsi. Mohon maaf bgt. T_T Makasih sekali lagi. Maaksih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk semaunya yang udah mau baca apalagi review /peluk semuanya


End file.
